neopetsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jibbles
Old messages have been archived. rollback Jibbles - Thanks so much for the clean-up of inappropriate content this weekend! Ick! Just a reminder that as an administrator, you can use the "rollback" link to get rid of a whole set of a user's edits at once, and you can block a user or IP for a set amount of time. What you did was terrific! You don't have to use the rollback & block, but I wanted to make sure you were aware of the capabilities. --RJ 15:17, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) 0_0.... My bad bro. I didn't even know u were still ACTIVE. I'll leave a message nxt time. Do u want me to return you your admin powers? Do you think you can bring some people here? This place is dead even though I gave this wiki a facelift. — Ji Robinson (talk) Don't give up! Don't give up man! I need someone like you to check in from time to time to keep clowns in their place. I protected my user page and the home page for such reasons. I'll try to bring some people here. Not on the official Neopets Site Though. I'll post it on Neopet related sites. and hold raffles for paint brushes and stuff. I just need to raise enough neopoints. BTW, Do u have a neopets account you do't use? — Ji Robinson (talk) there we go. u have your admin/rollback powers back. :) — Ji Robinson (talk) *acts cool* Hey buddy! umm.... uh... I was just... implementing some new wikia policy. and of course, since you don't even have TRIPLE digit edits, I didn't think you'd come back. I decided to up the standard a bit on the admin request page . If you want to have a hand in the making of this revamped wiki, I suggest you contribute more. ^_^ No offense or anything, I'm just saying. — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well.. Well, "Chris" I wouldn't mind having some HELP around this wiki. Could you upload some pics of neopets with the desert paintbrush. PS: I didn't know they're was a space quest wiki! That's awesome! — Ji Robinson (talk) 19:18, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson I just read what you put on Ji Robinson's Talk Page. I'm new to this wikia, so I had no idea he was like that. Though, I did find it odd that he told someone who had made only five edits "You're admin quality", when he congratulated me on making 100 edits in less than an hour but said nothing about "admin quality". Mostly, I've been going around trying to clean up pages, add current information, and add pictures where needed. Also, on the Nintendogs wikia, I tend to do what you do: Check through recent edits to make sure there's no spam or inappropriate edits. Someone has to do it, right? ChishioKunrin 18:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) O.o You should be a lawyer man. I read what you said and your right. That's why I took a break this week. To re-examine my wiki life as well as my real one. I never truly recognized the commitment you put in this wiki until now. Thank you Jibbles for your commitment to this wiki, and I promise to be a better sysop. I'll be back on monday. — Ji Robinson (talk) 18:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC)